Birthday Smutfest III
by ellenscult
Summary: To celebrate my birthday, I wrote smutty ficlets for various fandoms. This one is NCIS and is very definitely for adults only! Gibbs/DiNozzo. Don't like, don't read.


**NCIS**  
**Pairing, word count, rating:**Gibbs/DiNozzo, 1400 words, Mature Adult

Gibbs took his time with the rope, making sure it was looped and knotted in exactly the right places, that nothing was tight enough to damage, that his lover was comfortable and relaxed into his bonds. The feel of his hands stroking over bare skin had Tony half-hard and ready to purr like a cat. They didn't often do this, but a weekend without being on duty or on call gave Gibbs all the time he needed to make sure Tony knew just how much Gibbs cherished him.

At last, Gibbs wound the last loop, tied the last knot, and stepped back to appreciate his work. Propped back against a mound of pillows, Tony's arms were tied behind his back, and Gibbs knew that one hand held the end of the rope - with one hard tug, he could free himself enough to grab the knife that was tucked underneath the pillows in case of an emergency.

Freeing himself was the last thing on his mind, though, Gibbs could tell. With his legs bound so that his ankles almost touched his butt cheeks, a row of small knots pinking a line up his inner thighs, Tony looked amazing, and he knew it. He grinned around the small gag, watching Gibbs admire him. It had the predictable result: as Gibbs' sweatpants showed signs of his arousal, Tony's cock swelled to full-mast, going a deep, dusky pink against the golden skin of his abdomen and the deep green of the soft rope.

Gibbs felt his mouth water. "That for me?" He smirked as Tony's cock bobbed an affirmative in answer, and Tony rolled his eyes. He took his time stripping off his t-shirt and sweatpants, his boxer shorts and socks, folding his clothes and dropping them on a chair in the corner of the bedroom. He bit back a smile as Tony raised his eyebrows and pointedly looked down at himself. "You want something, huh?"

Tony wiggled impatiently, making his cock bob again.

"Huh, guess you don't want it that much, then," Gibbs said. He could hear Tony mentally cursing at him; there was practically a speech bubble over his head with _Get on with it, you bastard!_written in flashing neon letters. He crawled onto the bed, stopping between his lover's spread knees. "You hate not being able to talk, don't you?" he said, reaching out to brush the pad of his thumb over one brown nipple. "You hate not being able to tell me what you want me to do, where you want me to touch you." He licked his thumb, then went back to toying with Tony's nipple, switching to the other one as it drew up into a tight nub.

"Want to shout at me, tell me to get a move on, right?" he mused, rubbing both nipples in small, hard circles as Tony panted through his nose. "You want me to wrap my hand round your dick and jerk you off, hard and fast, dontcha? Finish you off quick?" He bent and bit delicately between ropes and Tony shouted around his gag. When Gibbs pulled back, he could see teeth marks around Tony's nipple, the bite mark changing rapidly from white to purple. Tony stared at him, the luminous green of his eyes almost swallowed up by the black of his pupils.

"Guess you liked that," Gibbs said. With a savage grin, he leaned in and took Tony's other nipple between his teeth, pulling another shout from his lover. By the time he reached Tony's dick, it was as hard as Gibbs had ever seen it, strings of clear, sticky pre-cum pooling on Tony's abdomen. Gibbs smeared the viscous fluid across the head of Tony's dick with his thumb and forefinger, rubbed it around the under-side of the flared head, across the glans. The whimper that Tony let out reminded Gibbs of his own aching erection, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be buried inside his lover.

Leaning up, he kissed Tony around the gag, feeling the younger man's frustration at not being able to kiss back, knowing he wanted Gibbs' tongue in his mouth as much as he wanted Gibbs' cock in his ass. His hand slipped lower, behind Tony's balls, and he pushed a knuckle against the bulge of his perineum. Tony was whimpering continuously now, his hips jerking as he sought contact for his dick. Gibbs kept his own hips back, denying him as he found the round, hard base and pushed on it. Tony went frantic as Gibbs moved the latex plug in tiny circles, as he took it and twisted it inside him, but Gibbs kept up the torment for as long as he could stand it and Tony could do nothing but take it.

Finally, _finally_, Gibbs took a firm hold of the plug and pulled it slowly out. Its slim, black form flared just enough to keep it inside Tony, then tapered to a finger-sized end. It wasn't the biggest of the plugs they owned, by far, but it kept Tony open and stretched just enough for Gibbs to slick himself up and push straight in without any further preparation.

Tony keened as Gibbs bottomed out and settled his weight onto the younger man, finally giving his dick all the contact it needed. Gibbs took a moment to check that Tony was still okay in his bonds, even with the extra weight, before wrapping his arms around his lover's muscled body and setting up a punishing pace. With every snap and slide of his hips, his belly rubbed over Tony's dick just as his cock rubbed over Tony's prostate. Tony's head fell back, his eyes clenched shut, letting Gibbs use his hole as his own orgasm built rapidly.

"Come on, Tony," Gibbs growled, thrusting even harder. "Give it up for me." He bent his head and bit Tony's neck, right over the point where his pulse fluttered frantically. Tony shouted, his eyes flying open, and he was coming hard between them, his hole clenching tight around Gibbs' cock as the marine came too, his hips stuttering out the last few thrusts.

Gibbs lay on top of Tony, sucking in much-needed air as his heart rate slowly dropped back to normal, until finally Tony wriggled uncomfortably. With a grunt, he pulled out, then pushed himself to his knees. He took a moment to swipe his thumb over Tony's puffy hole, smearing a few drops of cum over the well-used flesh. Then a muffled exclamation from his lover set him to undoing Tony's gag. He removed it gently and tossed it aside.

"Okay?" he asked, brushing the back of his fingers over Tony's cheek.

The younger man lazily opened his eyes, then licked his lips and nodded. "Hell, yes." He smiled dopily up at Gibbs. "Ready to sleep, though."

"Better get you untied," Gibbs said, moving to undo the first of the knots. "Although at least this way you can't hog the bed."

"Fine, but you get to be the one to explain to everyone why I can't walk come Monday," Tony said sleepily.

"Abby'd want pictures," Gibbs said, his fingers working busily, undoing knots and loops and smoothing the marked flesh underneath.

"God, one of these days, I want pictures," Tony said. "Mind you, I don't think the Scouts quite had this in mind when you took your knot badge, or whatever it's called."

Surprised, Gibbs huffed a laugh. "Ya think?" Soon enough, he had Tony free, his limbs chafed to make sure his circulation was good and his front and his hole cleaned up with a damp washcloth. Even unbound, Tony let him manhandle him, moving without protest as Gibbs got him settled further down on the bed and ready for sleep.

Gibbs dropped the washcloth and toys into the sink for washing in the morning and dumped the rope into his washing hamper before climbing back into bed and settling under the covers, his front to Tony's back, spooned around him. He pressed a kiss to Tony's shoulder and heard a very sleepy, "Love ya, Jethro."

"Love you too, Tony," Gibbs whispered, filled with overwhelming gratitude for whatever good fortune had brought this man into his life and kept him there all these years. "Love you too."


End file.
